Untitled
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: Max thinks about her thoughts for Logan, also she goes over for a visit.


Title: Untitled  
Rating:PG13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show:Dark Angel  
Email: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@hotmail.com  
Website: www.angelfire.com/grrl/kate_nick  
  
  
Well he's my first fic , well my first Non-Anime fic, heh, well here ya go. And it's a bit short, I did this 'cause I was *very*   
bored...  
  
Disclaimer: Well as much as I would want to be Max, or have Logan as a boyfriend, well I cant and well.....I just don't own this show.  
James Cameron and Charles "Chic" Eglee do it. Well I wish.....  
  
Sometimes I just feel unconnected to the world from being who, or rather what I am. I don't like getting close to people,  
'cause I have to move all the time. I think I'm starting to have these feelings for Logan, and they're starting to scare me, yes  
me the big bad Max Guevara is scared of an emotion. I mean I could take out a bunch of football players in one shot if I wanted  
to, Kill who I want, and I'm still scared. Well I guess I can just count on a new surprise from him, who am I gonna save now...  
  
Max POV:  
  
I hear Cindy calling my name through the crowd of people in the bar. I walk over to her and see her standing with Kend  
  
"Yo girl, what took you so long?" She asked with that sassy tone of hers.  
  
"Ahh...nutin big, I just had to do something for Logan." I said while getting a beer.  
  
"Hmm. I think you got a thing for him." No...she did not just say that.  
  
"Beg your pardon?"   
  
"Don't get all inosent on me, you like him, admit it. I mean I would he's kinda cute after all, for a guy."  
  
"I have to agree, I mean ca'mon he's got some cute eye's there." Ok since when did Kendra become apart of this?  
  
"What is this? Pick on Max day?" Jeez, now my pager is going off. What now.  
  
"Listen guys we'll finish this at home, i gotta go. Duty calls."   
  
"Huh, you mean a booty call" When will she quit?  
  
"Whatever, see ya homegirl."  
  
Orignal's POV:  
  
This girl has to face facts. Damn, she is like a little kid not knowing what to do, but if she heard me say that she'd kick my ass.  
  
"Where do you think she went?" Kendra said after taking a sip of her drink.   
  
"I don't know, but I think I'm going over to that cutie over there. You think she's single?"  
  
"I dont know with those guys hanging all over her.." Damn that bitch, her and Max always gotta mess up my mood.   
  
"I guess I'll just go find out then." I went to go see if I had myself some girl for tonight.....  
  
Max's POV:  
  
I drove up to Logan's place and walked in. I went in and saw him finishing up his job as "Eye's Only" what a character.  
  
"....And this has been a streaming free video." He finished and looked over to where I was standing. "Nice to see you showed  
up."  
  
"Well yeah, when your blowing up my pager like that." He just gave his cute little smile, and, and...GIRL STOP THINKING LIKE  
THAT!   
  
"Max, Max ya there?" Heh, he caught me off gaurd. I should watch that.  
  
"Yea, I'm here. Now why'd you page me?"   
  
"I just thought you deserved a quick break, is there any harm in that?" He said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Well, whats for dinner?" I showed one of my *rare* real smiles.  
  
"Umm...not the kinda break I was talking about."  
  
"Aww, but I'm hungry.." I gave my best puppy dog eyes and I pouted. He looked at me and gave in. Hook, line and sinker.   
Gotta love it.  
  
"Fine....we can eat also, what's it with you and eating *my* food." He gave a quick smirk.  
  
"Well, I always come a differnt mission of yours', so I get hungry. Besides it's free."  
  
"Is that the only reason you come here? Free food?" Then it was his turn to pout. He looked so cute, with his glasses off her  
face, and his mouth in a half little smile, just wanted to kis....YOO!! CALM DOWN THERE HOMEGIRL, But then again.... I walked over  
to him and leaned down so my face was milimeter's away from his. He seemd to frreze as soon as I did that.  
  
"You seem to think so.." I said as I leaned down for what was meant to be a sweet kiss, but he had other idea's. He deepened  
the kiss, and soon I had to come back up for air. I looked back at him.  
  
"So I see." He placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. They had a emotion in them I never seen   
before, he must of seen the confusion in my face cause he started to talk once again. "What is it?"   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" He just smiled and looked down at his hands.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" I nodded, and he slowly continued, "It's because I fell in love with you, Max." He  
could of said the word *Love*, it's impossible for anyone to love me, I'm a soldier.  
  
"Why? I'm hardly even human, and you can still feel that for me?" He just looked in my eyes.  
  
"I feel like that 'cause....I just do. And there doesn't have to be a long explanation for it. I feel that way, I always have. I just  
thought you'd reject me. I mean, I don't know."  
  
I went to go sit on his lap, he looked back at me. "Now why wouldn't I? I mean your *very* hot, as I can tell. And you have a   
determintion that suit's you. And I think I'm also in love with you, I've never felt love so..." He just pulled me into another kiss.You   
know a girl could get used to this...  
  
Well, that was my first try at a Dark Angel fic. I hope you all liked it. And if it was mushy, I LOVE MUSHY!!!!!! hehe. Patch's work   
started on it, I luv her SM fics, gotta luv it.  
  
compleated 17:00 20.11.00 


End file.
